1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which feeds an individual part held at the tip domain of a part-supply rod to a predetermined objective position. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for checking and confirming whether an individually delivered part has correctly been mounted on a part-receptive member, or not.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is such a preceding art related to a part-detecting device combined with a part-supply rod of a part-supply system. This preceding art was previously proposed by the Applicant of the present invention as per the Japanese Patent Application No. 63-117650 of 1988, filed on May 4th, 1988. The content of this preceding invention was disclosed in the Japanese LaidOpen Patent Publication No. HEI 1-288522 of 1989.
Substantially, the present invention relates to a novel art improved from the preceding invention cited above.
As a matter of fact, none of those conventional partsupply devices can correctly check and confirm whether each part is actually present in a predetermined part-receptive member, or not. As a result, a movable electrode may improperly be operated without practical effect or a part-receptive member built in a part-detecting device may uselessly proceed to the following process without actually holding a nut, thus adversely affecting the whole part-supply system to normally follow up further processes. Although either a photoelectric tube or a phototransistor may be available for checking and confirming the presence of the supplied part in position, it in turn involves much difficulty to correctly detect the presence of the delivered part in position with high precision in limited narrow space from the viewpoint of the arrangement of the part-supply device based on the art proposed by the preceding invention cited above.